The present invention relates to a water supply system, particularly for use on board of an aircraft and including a plurality of taps generally, lavatories, the galley or the like, also including a potable or drink water tank as well as a waste water collecting and storage facility.
The known water supply for aircraft consists essentially in a common tank for potable water to which plural taps connect. In addition, there is a tank, as stated, for accumulating waste water, and there is a conduit system through which water, if necessary, is moved by means of pumps. Roughly, two- thirds of the potable water that is carried along originally is used up in the pantry or galley, as well as in lavatories, with direct discharge of any waste water into the appropriate tank. This waste water tank is provided only for receiving the residual third of the water that is used as flushing water in the toilets in lavatories. Such a water supply system is insufficient for covering a larger demand for water, such as a shower or the like. In such a case the water that is being carried along would become a prohibitively high load.